Jeanette amid controversy
by guy654
Summary: Jeanette accepts a challenge that gets into a problem. She must do everything possible to let anyone know. WARNING: Omorashi, pee pants
1. Jeanette accepts the challenge

Jeanette was grabbing his crotch. He knew he could not contain himself any longer, pretty much knew would end up wetting her purple skirt, barely missing seconds to happen. She knew her purple panties soon cover a layer of hot piss that she would produce in seconds. That her dark skin get wet and suck during the day.

-¡Olvídalo Jeanette, accept it once! You are about to pee in front of everyone and nobody can impedirlo.- she was told.

AN HOUR BEFORE

With the lights out it's less dangerous -Chipmunks-

Here we are now -Chipettes-

Entertain us -Chipmunks-

I feel stupid and contagious-Chipettes-

Here we are now -Chipmunks-

Entertain us -Chipettes-

A mulatto -Chipmunks-

An albino -Chipettes-

A mosquito -Chipmunks-

My Libido -Chipettes-

Yeah! Alvin sang the last word of the song. Making a single Rockstar with his electric guitar, with its low favorite Simon and Theodore with his battery. Meanwhile Chipettes a pretty look to Rock n Roll with a headset microphone each accompanied his partner, Britanny with Alvin, Simon and Eleanor Jeanette with Teodoro.

When the instrumental over, the audience rose to its feet, screaming like crazy, leaving almost inaudible cries of artists.

'Thank you - Alvin and Britanny almost unísino said.

-¡Los Love - Simon said followed by her partner -¡son the best guys! -

Great grace you are - Theodore and Eleanor said -¡son sensational! -

The six stars looked at each other. It was as if they had something planned in advance and were about to execute his plan. It took five seconds and every couple looked at each other. The audience was surprised to see everyone kissing your partner for ten seconds, but they were that short time it lasted hours.

'Well well, we have something to say - finally spoke Alvin as you all remember, on our facebook wall to share a state that you liked them very much.

'We are on our facebook status made a publication - Britanny spoke - "When we finish the free concert on Broadway this Friday 24 challenge what they seem to us to do?" -

- Many of you wrote to us! - Simon succeeded by his partner-and we chose the challenge we liked said.

'So, ladies and gentlemen, The Chipmunks and the Chipettes, are presenting them honorably Teodoro said

-¡Calma My thirst until my bladder explodes! They all said in unison, laughing with a laugh by them and by the public.

'This game is very simple, our representative Dave will choose a random person from us and that person should take two liters of natural water as fast as you can, it can only make use of three five-second pauses to take all this fresh and Elanor said water-delicious

With Simon hat each put a paper with his name and that Dave will choose the lucky or you will have to take this in less than two minutes-Teodoro said

-¿Oye Britt, wait a minute, what's so funny - Alvin said - Mmm well ... View as a person will have to drink so much water that burst and then do it! - Britanny said

-¡Algo Well as you wet your pants! - Jeanette said jokingly and the audience laughed at this.

So everyone put the paper with his name before the public eye in the hat. Simon handed the hat to David and he chose a role. -¡Jeanette Milleeeer! - David told the audience screaming. Everyone started screaming with excitement.

One of the producers of the concert placed a table, a chair, a stopwatch and a huge container with two liters of natural water in it.

Jeanette Very well, it looks like you will be the lucky wetting pants tonight Britanny said jokingly.

-Estimo That will happen in less than an hour Alvin joked to the audience.

Fifty-five minutes before the accident

At the words of Alvin, Jeanette chuckled and sat on the chair, waiting for further instructions.

Jeanette All right, remember you have two minutes to terminating you have water and a maximum of three five-second pauses in breathing okay - Simon asked.

According -¡De - Jeanette said

Okay then ... - Eleanor said

What a start time - said Teodoro and quickly took the stopwatch and started it up. Seeing this reaction, Jeanette took the bottle and began to drink as fast as he could. Jeanette Everyone knew, everyone knew as she was, knew that to surrender half the challenge, I would say that it could not or simply refuse to do the challenge because of his shyness. But all were amazed to see that after fifteen seconds, the pack began to empty and Jeanette seemed exhausted.

They reached the first thirty seconds of the challenge, it was estimated that was about a quarter liter and Jeanette made his first stop.

Jeanette Come on, do not give up, you're fine, you can do it, I trust you!-It was all I heard Jeanette and at these words of encouragement, she continued drinking. Everyone begins to applaud.

He came the first minute fifteen seconds. There was only a pint. But Jeanette was very tired, I thought I could not finish the that anger finish not having so little compared to the initial amount !. So this motivated, Jeanette continued drinking the water. But this time he began to drink it slower.


	2. Jeanette win!

'We're forty minutes and five seconds into the game gentlemen seem to Jeanette's gonna make it - Alvin says to the audience. But Jeanette feels he can do no more and his third and last stop.

-¡No Guys, I can not, I'm very tired, 'said his teammates Jeanette

Come sister, you can do it, 'said Eleanor in less than the blink of an eye.

Come Jeanette, you need so little, to me you're strong enough to do - Britanny said

Come Jeanette you can - Teodoro said

Come Jeanette, I trust you - Simon said

In less than five seconds seconds Jeanette said to herself. - "He trusts me, let Jeanette can not give up now and less in these times when you only have less than a glass of water fifteen seconds left and a man that I love you trust me" -

So Jeanette with all his might take a long breath and drink the last of your remaining water. It's easy to drink a glass of water in less than fifteen seconds, but it was more difficult than she imagined.

And the public account-¡Cinco, four, three, two, one - and in saying this last number, Jeanette stands as a sign that completed the challenge.

All achievement celebrated by Jeanette had achieved.

'm See, I told you you were stronger than think- says Britanny. His sister replied - "Thanks Britt".

Thank Broadway, see you in the press, 'said Alvin.

Finally everyone left the escenario.-¡Eso was amazing guys, very well done, so now go to their dressing rooms and back in twenty minutes for the press conference - Dave said.

-¡Ok - They all said in unison.

Forty-five minutes before the accident

Both groups entered each of their dressing rooms. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had their own.

The Chipmunks just a few tweaks such as hair, makeup and preparing for the long wheel presses. Due to the style of her new album "Rockstar4ever"

How long will the press conference? Asks Alvin. According to what I said Dave, are thirty minutes there. said Simon.

-Hey, But changing the subject, Jeanette was very strong in the challenge that we propusimos. Teodoro said. Hey, why do you think I chose as bride-Simon said. And to think that you were too shy to admit what each felt for the other man said Alvin. Well brother, you know, a year ago was quite shy with it, but both were willing to tell each other how we felt. They were fifteen, clear stage puberty- said Simon.

The Chipettes were preparing for the press conference. Because "Rockstar4ever" they had to take care of their appearance, that is, seem a crazy rock star because that was the style of the new album. It was clear that they loved their skirts, all their lives have used skirts or dresses, but rarely trousers. For one reason, did not like them. Britanny always said I should be trendy and should identify more as a woman is Eleanor said that his whole life was in love with the dresses and Jeanette looked more comfortable with it. It gave more mobility to walking, dancing or running.

So took off his pants and skirt for a wild rocker style got are thus: Britanny with hair to Marylin Monroe (but slightly longer) and with a fringe, a pink blouse and a dark blue tight skirt that reached two centimeters above her knees and boots with metallic trim roses; Jeanette combined a wild hair, rocking some glasses with purple glasses, a blouse with tears in his arms, a large silver bracelet brillatne, a short skirt as she always used since I was with Ian, light purple socks and a dark purple zaptatos ; Eleanor had the usual long queues, but this time with the crazy tips, wearing a white dress that llagaba knees, a green jacket and bad girl of the eighties and some green shoes.

Jeanette POV

Missing ten minutes before the press conference begins again and we're wearing our favorite Rockstar whole. But all that water made me want to go to the bathroom. I am currently putting on makeup eyes, but I feel a strong urge to go. I'll go when finished.

Five minutes later

Ok, I'm done. I'll tell them I'm going to pee and then I will prepare for the press conference.

-Girls, I go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute, I said. But answer me Britanny -hahaha water apparently made you fast- effect. But did you expect lol, was too much water for two minutes-I said. We laughed a while and now am on my way to the bathroom.

I see you guys are almost done, so he'd better hurry.

Two minutes later

Perfect, I urinated quietly! I think I was about to get wet myself would be quite embarrassing if I pee in the press conference, in front of everyone. Good thing that will not happen now!

Okay, I see the guys out. Have a look at the style Michael Jackson BAD album, his jacket was the difference, as you'd expect from your favorite colors, but this time were darker. Alvin looks really bad, Teodoro looks bad, but when you know and you know how it really is, you think so tender and Simon. Oooohhh, Simon looks so bad, a smart kid and turn bad. I love, I am proud to be his girlfriend.


	3. Jeanette need a bathroom

Twenty minutes before the accident

The press conference is starting, at this time we walk into our chairs. There are six chairs in a fairly large table is a white cloth that covers the entire bottom of the table, so you will not see our feet.

Normal point of view

The six companions went to the press conference. They all sat down, looked completely normal. On the left side Simon sat to his right was Jeanette, his right was Britanny, on that side Alvin, Theodore and then finally Eleanor, who was on the left side.

The first five minutes of the press conference was completely normal, until Simon and Brittany saw a girl with brown skin began to act strangely and retorcerce between her legs.

Jeanette POV

Hell, again look forward to going to the bathroom! Well, I guess I was drinking all the water very quickly. As my bladder is not completely emptied when I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. Okay okay, never mind, I have only to endure Twenty-five minutes and I'll come running to the bathroom to finish this.

Ten minutes before the accident

Oh God, oh God, oh God, why I accepted the challenge! Why could not I have refused or get a diaper to finish this. Oh God can not be just me can not be happening to me!

Oh Miss Jeanette Miller, my name is Federico Padilla, in fact I have some questions for you-

Oh well, it is well-

'Since he has been with Simon Seville, how was your life, you think you have changed? -

-¡No!, Think so Simon has been one of the reasons why I am no longer so, so shy. He has made me a bit stronger (a little more strength I would have know at this moment, I can not stand for long.

Oh Miss Jeanette Miller, Josh Mathews eNews, why it has been a little quiet for the wheel? -

- (Hell, I think I are discovering). Ah, well, I, well, I'm now responding at this time. (God why the press is so cruel) -

Uh, please just ask questions about tours, presentations or other welfare benefit concerts Britanny is said

Britanny I think is right, only do such questions okay - my boyfriend said Simon (he is so cute for sticking up)

Mmm Uhh uuuuhhhhyyy really do not know how long I can hold out, I'm scared. I think at least Britanny and Simon know, but I can not leave God what will I do!

Five minutes before the accident

Now if I'm scared, I'm holding my crotch with both hands, I feel that I can not contain it anymore. It scares me to think that my time is running out and not get to the bathroom in time.I need to pee soon, so I have no strength to speak! There are many photographers focusing and taking my photos, I guess I suspect that I have to ! I can take the controversy in the news saying "Jeanette Miller holding so crazy press conference full" but I can not stand "Jeanette Miller pisses full press conference." That would never forgive happens to me, I managed to hold out until three hours to get to this point!

One minute before the accident

Good God no, no, no, no, nooo! I can not accept it, not now, I can not do much, I can at least take a step, if I do get wet toda.-

Normal point of view

Jeanette was grabbing his crotch. He knew he could not contain himself any longer, pretty much knew would end up wetting her purple skirt, barely missing seconds to happen. She knew her purple panties soon cover a layer of hot piss that she would produce in seconds. That her dark skin get wet and suck during the day.

-Forget Jeanette, accept it once! You are about to pee in front of everyone and nobody can do anything!- she was told. Had no choice, hid her legs under the table mantelada so that at least no one would notice that she was going to pee.

Missing as scarce seconds for Jeanette finally stopped flowing yellow liquid that would come from the bottom all the wet end and that was not the worst of it was at a press conference that surely if would be cruel not to piss her.

So did his best to put up at least a few seconds. She adjusted her skirt revealing her white panties purple tone that would soon change. She hid her legs under the table, gave a short suspirto which she felt was the longest of his life I did all I could do for her. Completely wetting.


	4. Jeanette peed herself

Jeanette POV

I remember perfectly the feel of the first drop out from within. After that I could not tell because it started out a thick stream of hot urine would slowly soaking my panties, legs, groin, buttocks and my chair. Fortunately as it was a press conference on the streets of Broadway in the soil was then the asphalt.

I do not regret having my legs hidden under the table skirt and adjust myself to my accident was not noticed. Urine just did a spot of roughly one centimeter radius circle. It was quite small and practically nothing remarkable, but if you approached a lot, the'd see!

Okay, I had to accept that feels good, I mean, not like pee skirt in public, but at least relieved by what is happening. The liquid flows out of me and so it makes me happy. I opened my legs so that urine does not pass my back and this time, wetting my skirt, so I just went for my legs and the front of the chair.

If I suck at the moment? I must say that yes, it is an unbearable smell, hope you do not get the time my sister and my boyfriend. It would be so humiliating that's the reason they are given at least must say yes to pee stink and smell which smelled only when she was a baby, I never thought that this would smell at sixteen.

I see how my skin starts to drain my own urine dripping everywhere. Urine began playing the asphalt, now creating a huge puddle under me that only I and my colleagues could see (if they wanted). Although there was too much noise in the place, I can clearly hear the sound of the splash that hits the ground and begins to soak my socks and my shoes my socks are a wet hand, will not dry in fifteen minutes when the wheel is over! I think I'd better ... uh, okay. I wet my socks now completely soaked to look like one color, but now my shoes are full of urine.

Okay, I've been peeing for almost a minute and I must say that the most humiliating in my life and in turn relieved és minute. They have spent a minute and fifteen seconds and I've finally finished. I just feel that other drops out on me, but I think it is normal.I hope so!

I think anyone would you still noticed how they have reacted?

Viewpoint Britanny

It is not normal to smell of urine in the streets of Broadway and less a street where he was preparing a press conference. I thought it was the air that someone had not bathed or some drunk fan who has wet himself.

I did not put much importance, but the smell was getting stronger and stronger. It was so strong I had to hold my nose for a second, but I remembered that we were facing the press, so I had to take care of my image.

And the smell grew ever stronger and stronger, to the point of being unbearable, but starting to get used to. But then I realized that the smell was coming from Jeanette. Will that Jeanette arrived early will your period? She does not usually smell like roses, but never smelled really bad. Out of curiosity I saw sneak under it and was amazed at what I saw.

A urine puddle was forming under was urinating in full press conference! His face was the same, she is a good actress when not really nervous, but I could clearly see his eyes llorozos. She was not well, you could tell he needed comfort.

So is my sister smelling of urine, unpleasant, urine soaks his lower garments! At least I did not see that wet her skirt. I saw absolutely everything, at least thirty seconds until it finally stopped.

I wanted to comfort her, I do not care if she is full of piss and if it smells bad, I accept it as it is. But I could not. I knew that the press would ask. So I decided to do math better when finished. Still smell Gags and had caused me to put even ten minutes.

Simon POV

I do not know, really do not have the exact calculation of how long it would take for the press conference ended. I estimate roughly ten minutes, but sometimes it can be extended, however never reduce.

A strange smell came to me then, came from Jeanette. Maybe he was too tired or too nervous, but I doubt it. It was a smell of urine. I did not put much importance.

Jeanette had a public front of his face, but his eyes staring down. His breathing was very fast and looked pretty relieved. I had my suspicions, but before anything turned my gaze down, but I could not see anything, his legs were under the table and did not notice anything extraordinary.

Then Jeanette had small tears in his eyes quickly cleaned.I was pretty sure what was going on! But I kept my justifications. Until I see the puddle or wet clothes I will not believe.

I did not put much importance. A few seconds later, the smell began to get louder and louder. At least I could not stand was really starting to scare me! Jeanette was sure she was getting wet, but saw no wet clothes or a puddle underneath it.

But he could not, saw a few seconds ago and had nothing. I could see Brittany's face. The older sister of my girlfriend had her fixed at the bottom of Jeanette look. He had no doubt, he was sure, but my mind did not want to believe it.I had to confirm! So I decided to take a look and this time surreptitiously saw Jeanette underwear wetting more and more because of uncontrolled urine coming out of her.

Finally I saw as the urine ran down those brown legs both attracted me and finally reach the ground.

Say what you want about me, you can call me mental sick disgusting or simply strange; but I was drawn to see Jeanette in those conditions. She was worried about her, no doubt, was sure that the press would attack. Overall, it would be up in less than ten minutes; but still, watching his urine leaking uncontrollably from her, I do not know, it just attracted me. But deep down I knew it was not right and that should help.

Had to do something, Brittany and I are the only ones who have noticed by now! Jeanette has finally ended, but this time left a total mess must be done!

Jeanette POV

They have already spent five minutes after pee. I feel bad and worried. The press would catch me at any time. Still, although my accident is not visible, you know that smell like urine and will not leave me alone until confiece.

Anyway, my urine was cooled, the puddle on the floor still remains as large as five minutes ago, my shoes, socks and panties are too wet, all stink.

Simon and Brittany realized. The others I'm not sure, but still, it's too vergonsozo. I did a couple of questions, I answered them softly and haltingly. I'm sure others will be suspicion on the part of the press. At least I hope that the puddle dries in fifteen minutes. Production enough to begin withdrawing all material time.

After my questions, I saw down. The puddle of urine had left on the chair is still there. So I thought that this did not dry up, at least not soon. My ass was not so wet, so I grabbed value and began to twist a little in his chair. This was done the Soak panties as much urine as possible and this is not noticeable in the chair.

But now my butt was soaked. Now also stunk. I suppose you also got to wet my skirt. I played a bit the rear, now effectively a layer of urine at the end of it. This was a little more noticeable. Would have to go back to Simon that people do not notice this.I'm really very embarrassed, I have fear, people can be very cruel.

However, I appreciate the fact of being a woman and wear a skirt. Had brought a shorts history had been different, there would be nothing to do, however, at least with my skirt could conceal everything. Maybe that's why I love skirts, especially now on I promise to wear skirts or dresses! The era of the pants are over for me. For submissions, simply'll take a dress or a long skirt. In fact we are forced to wear pants to not show others, but I do not mind, I will see you want, but I will not risk another accident and if it is discovered.


	5. The world begins to suspect

Simon POV

Now Jeanette has a small line at the back of her 's lost, I must do something, but what!

I came up an idea! Whenever you're in a press conference and are part of the host, you get a bottle of water. My water bottle had virtually. I took all the water. But Jeanette was full as expected.

So I took his bottle with discretion, I drank some of it and then left it to one side of Jeanette. At that time they were asking a question Theodore and Eleanor, so it would be a good time to do what I should do. I stretched a bit, and poured the bottle aside where Jeanette was, for he did not like anything to it, just fall to the puddle that was underneath it. So, if the press asked, we say that it is water. Nothing more.

After about five seconds, got up and apologized to Jeanette and to the press for causing it was with good intentions!

Viewpoint Britanny

Simon just spilled water bottle Jeanette down. Clearly better than all of us that Jeanette had wet pants knew. But what he did was he was a miracle and act of good will. Jeanette could now say it was not she who had urinated but Simon spilled some water next to Jeanette, well at least if the press accused her.

At least she loves short skirts, is thankful she loaded one at that time, to at least make it less visible, and conceal the accident.

Jeanette POV

Missing just a few minutes left in the press, in fact just one more question and answer would be over! Simon aside poured me some water. He is my hero, at least I'll have a valid excuse if you ask me.

Normal point of view

Oh yeah Honor Jeanette Miller, Josh Mathews again eNews - I see a little weak, lacking eager to participate in this press conference why is it said the reporter?.

Mmmm, erm, well, this is I, not been so lively in these moments-Jeanette said

'I know but it's been seeing only downward, as if something had worried,' said the journalist

-Amm, Well, very nervous yo- said Jeanette

-perhaps Pants peed all drank water? Jokingly said Josh

Jeanette was speechless at this. Josh was suspicious, but how did you know ?.

'Is that the cause of their behavior - just another journalist said jokingly

Everyone laughed except Jeanette, Britanny and Simon. They were the only ones who knew it was all true.

I -¡Queeeeé! Of course not, well, this, rather I was, watching the water accidentally spilled lol Simon said Jeanette trying to defend.

-¡Uhhh Is well ok! Simon said a little serious

'Yes I think we end the press conference, God bless you and have a good night gentlemen said Britanny a little rushed.

Thank you, we love them, are the best!-Were the comments made by the other three mini-retreat scenario. Meanwhile, Jeanette Britanny stood on one side of her and Simon discimuladamente up behind her and the three were removed from the stage.

Being away from the press, Jeanette ran Gobstopper, I knew where I was going, I just wanted to be alone. Britanny and Simon ran after her, but Jeanette is very fast, faster than Eleanor who is athletic.

-¡Jeanette, Come here, okay, no one will know what happened okay -! Britanny were the words shouted at Simon and Jeanette while chasing her, but after two minutes Jeanette disappeared before their eyes.

-¡Rayos And now where to go! Said very alebrestada Britanny.

Jeanette -¡Busca in corridors alleys right and I will look on the left, 'said Simon. Faced with these words the boy and girl dark auburn hair began their search.

Jeanette POV

Finally I lost sight. I ran, I ran with all my desire, no matter where I go, I would not mind if my feet take me to a building away from Broadway, alley, Lake New York. Was not aware of that. I just wanted to go somewhere where were alone.

They wept as ever, were now tears the jets had. I was so afraid of the reactions on the news the next day. "Jeanette Miller wets his pants in full press conference?" Or "exclusive photos Jeanwet accident Jeanette Miller" or worse "Jeanette Miller, for a challenge, peed pants." So many ideas, so many descepciones that came to my head I reached a neighborhood not very good pint of New York.

I think I have run at least ten miles from Manhattan. It was quite far from Broadway and therefore quite far from my friends and famila.

It got to the alley, but I was so tired, dehydrated and hurt the head fell to his knees. I went to one side of a dumpster and sat beside him.

My legs were together and bent. He was cold, wore a short enough so that my legs were discovered skirt and worse, my panties were soaked and cold it was at the time did not help.

Even stank, was quite strong and unpleasant smell that I myself tolerate, in fact beginning to smell a vagrant, but should accept it, was me.

I kept crying and I do not know for how long, I fell asleep there. I did not care that I was a star and had a better place to sleep, it's just that I did not care.

I woke up in the morning. He had slept all night next to a dumpster.I could not believe it! But I was there because I wanted to be alone, wanted a break from all that could happen to me and I was sure it would.

The first thing I did was raise my skirt to see my zippers and they were no longer wet. They were completely dry, but still stank (but not like the other night), but I could tell they were pretty clean.

She had a little cold, surprisingly, did not have a bed, sheets or sleeping longer dress, just my short skirt did not cover my I never will use trousers, of that I'm sure!

I saw my cell phone, I had several missed calls from my family. It was eight o'clock. So I decided to get up and walk around the city center to get to my house, which would take me about an hour if I went on public transport.

I walked a little in the middle to take the bus, when a technology store, in a report on television, Josh Mathews was giving a news conference last night.

Viewpoint from news

- "Thanks Anthony for giving us that information, making it a very interesting note. Turning to the entertainment section our colleague Josh Mathews has us more details about the press conference that took the Chipettes and the Chipmunks at his meeting, "said the presenter

- "Thank you Jessica, is that in the press conference, the boys and the girls told us much about his new album" RockStar4ever "which is practically an alternative rock album where the six appear with a rocker style and perhaps it can be pretty bad. This album is for sale for almost a month and has over ten thousand copies sold. Something perhaps not as good, but they és as Alvin said last night.

I tell you that apparently left the Brittany wants to look it currently has as last night and said that Eleanor and Theodore could get into a romance like Alvittany and Simonette.

And speaking of Simonette, Jeanette left me with many questions last night. Why she was so quiet, at least she talked normal in a press conference. But when he spoke, spoke a little nervous and quietly. That leads to the suspicion that she has peed in full press conference. There is evidence to show, but not enough to confirm anything. But it appears that may have happened:

1 His voice very fast at the beginning and near the end a little broken voice and low.

2 Every bit looked down.

3 At the close of the concert, both groups decided to make a challenge and to his luck Jeanette had had to drink two liters of water in under two minutes! How you see.

We do not have enough evidence to prove it and Jeanette has not given any statement. But we will continue investigating and clearly we would not let Jeanette alone until we have no other evidence to verify it.

Jessica that is all the information I have so 're with you! Finally said Josh Mathews


End file.
